Forum:Rose Gonzoles
Name: Rose Gonzoles Age: Looks 17 but, is actually 2,096 Species: Vampire, Pheonix, Unicorn Personality: She's often nice to people who get on her good side or her friends. She's regualy mean and rude. She hates talking sometimes except when she's in a good mood. Many people think she's snooby and stuck up. But they haven't exactly met her or talked to her. History: Her mother and father met when they were at the beach. Kelly, her mom, always wore a hat at the beach. Her father died when she was 12 of a heart attack. She misses him so. In the summer of '69, 17-year-old Rose was walking in the Forest in California at midnight. She heard strange noices and hissing. She started to run when something bit her on the neck. She passed out. The next day, she was getting ready for summer school when she looked into the mirror she didn't see her reflection. It was weird. When she was at school, some bullies walked up to her, ready to pound her. She hissed at them. Her eyes glowed and fangs came from sides of her 2 front teeth. The bullies were scared and ran away except for one. He tried to punch her but she grabbed the fist, and punched him in the eye. He got sent back with a HUGE black eye. She ran. But, when she did. She ended up at her class in 2 split seconds. She was confused. On Saturday, her friends were throwing a party and asked her mom if she could go. She said no. So, at night when her mom went to sleep, she snuck out. At the party, the radio was playing Elvis Presley. They danced and had a great time. It was time for the ending game, SPIN THE BOTTLE! It landed on her and her friends dared her to jump into the pool. When she was about to hit the water, she was floating in th air. There was like, 50 people watching her. They applaued like it was a stunt. She fell to the concrete and blacked out and slipped into a coma. The next time she woke up, it was 2012. She was surpised. Her new parents sent her to a camp far away. She went to the Pier and saw a ferry boat for the camp. It was called the S.S. Shape Shift (Cool name eh? xP). She got on, nervously, and it sailed away to the Pacific Ocean. It took a couple days to arrive but, she did. Powers: Offensive #Vampire Shape-Shifters have ability have the ability to grow vampire fangs and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with. #Vampire Shape-Shifters can implant or convince others of thoughts or ideas into other minds which can cause the person to act as if it were there own idea. #.Vampire Shape-Shifters have claws in their feet use to slash, climb and hang upside down. Defensive #Vampire Shape-Shifters have the ability to be able to regenerate by any sort of wound except for stake through the heart, or a decapitation. If any wounds caused by garlic, or holy water. #Vampire Shape-Shifters can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Vampire Shape-Shifters can turn into a vampire, or a bat #Vampire Shape-Shifters to grow bat wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in use the more energy is wasted #Vampire Shape-Shifters can go stronger, and faster when they are in contact with blood, but this might cause the vampire to enter in feral state where they can attack anyone. Supplementary #Children of Vampire are known to have enhanced senses, agility, speed, strength, and endurance #Children of Vampire have extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-tern training. #Children of Vampire can force an opponent to obey them by vocal or mental command or questioning, but only a strong will or a very intelligent individual can resist these commands. Traits #Vampire Shape-Shifters are known to be very allergic to garlic #Vampire Shape-Shifters can see in the dark #Vampire Shape-Shifters are very intelligent individuals. Weapons: Teeth and daggers NOTE: I'm pretty sure you all know this is going to be a vampire Who are her parents and please change the powers to the ones on here He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 20:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ----